Amethyst Meets Crystalline
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: After being raped by Azura, Florian was visited by Noir who slaps reality back to the blonde's face. Reminding him that he is still in Noir's possession. This time Noir plays rough & not even Florian have the strength 2 fight him back..after voL.4
1. Chapter 1

**Amethyst Meets Crystalline**

**Summary:** After the incident of being raped by Azura, Florian was visited by Noir who slaps reality back to the blonde's face. Reminding him that he is still in Noir's possession. Only this time, Noir plays rough... and not even Florian have the strength to fight him back. (Happens after vol.3 & 4)

**Chapter 1**

**By: **Klyukaizer

* * *

Normal narration. 

_Florian's thoughts..._

**_Noir's thoughts..._**

_

* * *

His cold hands. His burning desire._

Florian wrapped his arms around himself as he held his own shaken body close to him, "The way he dealt with my helpless body felt so dirty... so unclean... He always comes into my mind every time I close my eyes and he always haunts my dreams." The blonde trembled, feeling as if the disgusting desire was coming back to him.

Those blue eyes... beautiful as they may be, but nonetheless belonged to that of a demon. The Blue Devil of Meghreb.

"What're you saying!" Noir snapped angrily, slamming his fist on the nearby wall and making Florian jump in surprise. "_You_ belong to me, Florian! And I'm not the type to share!" The thief snarled, feeling the gust of anger rising up to his cheeks.

****

Jealousy.

"Noir--"

****

You never gave me that much attention.

A kiss. Soft and sweet. Long and gentle. One that is filled with so much lust, yet so much passion. One with strong and protective arms wrapped around a slim and frail figure, not letting the wonderful moment end so soon.

As the Masked Noir's lips left the Rochefort's, Florian's purple eyes looked up to the thief's. "You are mine, Florian..." Noir whispered as he leaned his head down to the blonde's neck, his breath tickling Florian by the skin. "No one else can have you..."

Your words... scary as they may be... but why do I feel so warm...

The Rochefort was slammed to the wall and the next thing he knew was that soft lips were covering his once again and that warm hands were reaching up under his shirt, "...Because I still have a debt to pay you?" Florian asked in the middle of the kiss.

...So secure...

"No." A short reply.

...So loved?

"...Because you still have a debt to pay my heart..." Florian's eyes widened suddenly, unable to speak of what the thief had just said.

****

Beautiful...

Noir smiled at the blonde's reaction and leaned down again, running soft and chaste kisses upon Florian's neck.

****

You are so beautiful...

Rigid hands caressed a small and fragile chest as they skillfully made their way to the buttons of the shirt, unbuttoning the fabric that was covering the pale white skin. Those hands slipped inside the cloth, massaging them softly on the blonde's nipples in circles.

"Noir, s-stop." Florian breathed, feeling himself tremble at the dirty feeling and telling his senses not to enjoy it._ Your touch..._

But the thief didn't stop. Instead, he proceeded down to Florian's pants and slipped it inside, making Florian gasp all too suddenly.

...It burns like his.

"Please, Noir..." The next thing Florian knew was that his clothes were now under his feet in a heap. "Noir, please don't." Florian begged as soon as Noir pressed himself closer to Florian's body. He was aroused. He knew he was.

His mind couldn't stand the pressure, but his body was screaming for more. "You are in no position to order me around, Florian." Noir smirked as he ran his hands from Florian's back, down to his bottom. With one swift movement, the thief lifted the blonde closer towards his body and forced the blonde's legs to wrap around his waist.

The younger man pressed his lips to his amethyst possession, trying to make it as wonderful as possible to prevent his object of affection to fear him.

****

I'm not going to hurt you...

"N-no... Please! Noir..." Florian trembled, trying to push himself away from the black-haired man.

"_Noir_!"

Noir placed Florian softly on the bed as he got on top of the blonde, slowly taking off the garments around his body. "No... Please..." Florian looked up to the thief pleadingly, clouding up his amethyst eyes with tears. A trickle of those crystal teardrops running down from the blonde's eyes. Noir saw this and plopped his body slowly on top of Florian's, placing a palm to cover Florian's eyes.

As soon as he did, he placed his lips softly on Florian's. "I don't want to see you cry..." Noir said, removing his palm to look into Florian's purple orbs. "...You're staining them."

"Noir--" Florian whispered, closing his eyes at the feeling of Noir's lips digging down into his shoulder and torso. "Please don't hurt me..."

Please...

"I won't." Noir said as he ran his tongue on the blonde's bellybutton.

****

...I never want to hurt you, Florian.

"Ah!" Florian bolted as he felt the thief's mouth toying with his member. The Rochefort's knuckles started to turn white as he gripped on the sheets of the bed, trying his best not to cum while Noir's mouth is still around his manhood. "G-Get it out." Florian hyperventilated, his back arching at the shameful act.

Beads of sweat started to form from the blonde's forehead as everything felt spinning, making him remember the eerie feeling of Azura's touch. "_A-Ah! G-get away from me, bastard!_" Florian screamed.

"Florian!"

Noir... help me! H-He's... he's...

"Florian, calm down!" Noir exclaimed, cupping the blonde by the face. "_Don't touch me! Don't. Touch. Me!_" Florian screamed, his tears flying out in all direction because of his thrashing. "Florian, it's me! Cut it out!" Noir snapped as he slapped Florian right across the face, calming the blonde a little. "Noir... a-ahh... haa..." Florian wheezed, feeling his body limping because of the immense pain throbbing inside his head.

****

I'm here...

"Florian--" Noir instantly pressed his lips to the blonde's, running his tongue hungrily and lustfully around the Rochefort's mouth. "Noir..." Florian breathed, his tears running down slower than before. He felt being pressed against the bed's headstand and as he looked up, he came face-to-face with the soft smile of the Masked Noir. "Look into my eyes and see me... you will forget about him, Florian." Noir informed as Florian nodded numbly.

Yes.

A sudden thrust alerted Florian's five senses and the next thing he knew was that Noir's body was pressed to his too closely. "N-Noir... _ku!_ Haaa... _Ah!_" Florian closed his eyes heavily, trying his best to erase the memory of Azura's touches before, "Noir..." He gasped, digging his nails down to Noir's shoulders in massive pain. "That's it... just say my name." Noir (not minding the pain in his shoulders) whispered into Florian's ears, making the blonde tremble than he already was.

Florian couldn't stand it any longer; the pain was just too much. His grip around Noir slowly loosened as his head fell limply forward unto the black-haired thief's shoulder. "S-so... tired..." He breathed, taking in gulps of air hungrily.

Noir felt chuckling at the blonde's innocence as he embraced the blonde, setting a hand behind Florian's head to pull him closer. And as Noir kissed the blonde's head, a sudden thought came into the blonde's mind.

"Noir?"

"Hmm?"

A pause. Silence.

"If I... If I could've told you... right away... that Azura was the culprit..." Florian paused and right then, Noir knew what was coming, "Would you have believed in me?" The blonde's tears came running down again, "Or would have believed in him? Because he's your friend -- your brother?"

Silence once again.

Disappointment.

When the Masked thief didn't say anything, Florian's face dropped lower. His arms went around Noir's waist and he wrapped them loosely. "Stop asking stupid questions." The thief simply said, making the blonde tense for a moment. The next thing the Rochefort knew, was the fact that he was slammed back down into the bed on his belly.

****

Disbelief.

The blonde screamed as he felt Noir's erection ramming inside of him so suddenly and painfully, burying his face and wetting the sheets and pillows with his tears. "N-Noir-- _A-Ahh_!" Florian sobbed, feeling as if his entrance was being ripped apart. "S-Stop... p-please... stop..." The blonde pleaded, not being able to handle the pain any longer.

"No."

****

Sadness.

"I'll never stop..."

Fear.

"I'll never stop, Florian." Noir whispered coldly, making Florian's tears gather around at the corner of his eyes. "I'll _never_ stop."

Guilt.

"_Yamete--_" Florian entreated, feeling the wave of nausea surrounding him. "_Onegai, Noir... y-yamet-_" The blonde was brought into a fit of insanity once again when he felt Noir's hand gripping into his genitalia, gripping it firmly and squeezing out all of the Rochefort's cum out.

"**_Noir!_**"

Florian didn't know what was happening now. All he knew was the fact that everything started to haze and that he felt Noir's cum-full fingers entering his mouth, smothering the amethyst-eyed man's mouth with his own cum.

...Why?

He felt his trembling and cold body being lifted up to lean back to the thief's. And as his beautiful eyes stared blankly into space, he allowed his head to be placed carefully on the Masked Noir's shoulder, making it hang limply. But nevertheless, the thief was still beautiful. He was looking dreamily at the thief's face only inches away from his.

He was crying again. He knew that Noir hated his amethyst eyes to be filled with crystalline tears, but he couldn't suppress the pain beating loudly inside his heart.

"It's hard..." Noir suddenly answered, making Florian listen to him silently. "... To choose between a good friend..."

****

Confused.

"...And from the person you love..." Florian's eyes shot wide for the second time from the words coming from Noir.

****

I feel so confused...

"But I'm definitely happy..." Noir said while he lifted the blonde's chin up, looking into Florian's amethyst orbs. "...That I get to make the right decision."

****

...When I'm with you.

"So that's why..."

****

Because I--

"...I don't want you to doubt my feelings... Florian."

****

I love you, Florian.

Florian's tears instantly came flooding down, and the next thing he knew was that he was hungrily kissing the younger man from below, his hands wrapped tightly around the thief's wrists and pulling him down to him.

I love you, Noir.

"I love you..." Florian breathed, melting at the thief's touch around his body. "...So much." He silently added.

****

It was then that I realized...

...That it wasn't only Noir that has me...

...But we both had each other.

End.


	2. Epilogue

**Amethyst Meets Crystalline**

**Summary: **After the incident of being raped by Azura, Florian was visited by Noir who slaps reality back to the blonde's face. Reminding him that he is still in Noir's possession. Only this time, Noir plays rough... and not even Florian have the strength to fight him back. Happens after vol.3 & 4

**Epilogue**

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

Draped with only one soft blanket on a cold night, two lovers sat together with arms wrapped around each other. An ebony-haired man sat behind with his arms tightly secured around the blonde's waist who was sitting with his back against the black-haired man's chest. 

Florian du Rochefort was sound asleep in Kaitou Noir's arms, while the Masked thief looked up at the bright full moon outside the blonde's bedroom window. He never thought that he would actually resolve into drastic measures worse than Azura's, but did ended up hurting the object of his affection. But nonetheless, it turned out well for the both of them.

"Mnngghh." The blonde moaned in his slumber, his head twisting and turning. Noir simply smiled and slowly pulled the blonde's head deeper into the nape of his neck. He had come to realize that he didn't want to lose the Rochefort. He would risk _anything _and _everything_ just to have the blonde safe in his arms like this -- _always._

"N-Noi-r, no-- S-Stop..." Florian moaned once again, making the younger man chuckle at the blonde's actions. "Hey. Are you having a wet dream?" Noir laughed as he leaned down to the blonde's face, kissing him by the forehead. "_I love you..._" Florian suddenly murmured, making the thief behind him speechless for a moment. "You do, huh?" Noir smirked, feeling as if a goofy grin was about to plaster from his face.

The Masked Thief looked up into the moon once again and felt that the moon was piercing unto his own eyes. "Just like yours..." Noir muttered softly to the sleeping man without looking at him. He slowly ushered himself away from the blonde, careful not to wake him up, and was about to head to washroom but was stopped when Florian's eyes opened slowly.

"_Ah_, I'm sorry I woke you up!" Noir grinned widely as he saw the blonde shaking his head in no big deal. "I was half-asleep all the time..." Florian answered, "...I wasn't having a wet dream _obviously!_" The blonde fumed, making the thief snicker silently to himself as he proceeded to the washroom.

Florian stared blankly into the retreating figure of the black-haired thief as he smiled to himself sadly. Are things going to change between them from now on? Or will it stay the same? He didn't want things to change that fast. But why did it feel that he wanted Noir and him to be different towards each other from now on as well? Frankly speaking, he was pretty confused about his situation right now.

The blonde looked at his naked body under the thin silky blanket that was dangling loosely over his frail body, and felt his face turning crimson all of a sudden.

Somehow, his fear towards the Blue Devil of Meghreb vanished the moment The Masked Noir molested him tonight. But _molested_ isn't exactly the right word. Sex? Love-making? Florian blushed inwardly to himself. He had to admit, even though Noir had assaulted him in a much more painful way than Azura did, he gladly enjoyed it... Somehow, he was starting to get addicted to the feeling.

"_Oi_!" Florian was jerked back into his senses as he looked up to black and firm eyes. "What're you muttering about?" Noir raised an eyebrow, making the blonde stagger in reply. "N-N-Nothing! J-Just thinking s'all!" Florian answered quickly. "Hmmm..." Noir grinned with an evil suspicious look etched all over his face. "D-D-Don't look at me like that!" Florian stuttered.

Noir instantly crawled on top of Florian's body and whispered into the blonde's ear, "Want to have another go? I won't be so merciful this time, Florian." Noir whispered seductively, nipping on Florian's earlobe. "Aaaahh! _Get away from me, you pervert!_" Florian whined, pushing the thief as far away as possible.

"Kid-ding." Noir laughed out loud as Florian blushed redder than a tomato, "**_Aaaaahhhh! NOIR!_**" The blonde was suddenly silenced when Noir drew closer and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Shh... You'll wake the others up." Noir whispered warningly, smacking on Florian's lips and sucking unto them for a long time. "Just shut up and kiss me." Florian finally said, pulling Noir by the back of the head and deepening the kiss.

"Mmmnn... Nice..." Noir moaned in the middle of the lip-lock. Florian laughed softly at that comment as his hand reached up to the thief's face, caressing them gently.

Their contact was soon ended when Noir felt he saw something glimmer on top of the blonde's bedside table out of the corner of his eyes. And when he looked to the furniture, he found the sapphire diamond, which Florian found before. "You still have that?" Noir asked, looking at the priceless diamond. "Yeah, it looked really pretty and it reminded me of someone." Florian answered with a soft smile.

Noir felt a little nervous as the blonde said those words. "Who knows? Maybe I can even sell it and gain enough to cover some of my debts... if you're really anxious to collect your debts, Mr. Rei Balzac Courland." Florian smirked at his joke. But somehow, his teasing didn't make the thief irritated. Instead, the powerful man before him grew silent.

"Noir?" Florian called as he looked up to the man.

"Noir..."

"Don't leave me..." Noir whispered suddenly, making Florian blink in awe, "Eh? What do you mean?" Florian asked. "That blue diamond... is capable of buying out the Black Hand; capable of buying every other single diamond in the whole world; capable of buying you... your freedom." Florian gasped as he saw the tears slowly running down from Noir's eyes.

He had only seen Noir like this for two times. He hadn't thought that he would actually be the cause to Noir's tears once again. Florian smiled as he looked up softly to the Masked thief, "Is this why... you have kept this from me for so long?" Florian asked, reaching his hands up to brush away the tears from flooding Noir's eyes. Noir hesitantly nodded but succumbed anyway.

"If I would've wished for my freedom..." Florian paused, "...Would you grant it to me?" Florian nearly broke when he saw Noir trembling on top of him, not being able to stand the tears that were freely falling from his eyes down to Florian's face.

Noir didn't want to let go. He didn't know why he even bothered to tell Florian the truth. Why did his heart have to push his mind into doing the right thing? Why did he allow his love to wash over his selfishness of keeping the blonde all to himself?

_Love._

That was the simplest answer. Short and meaningful.

And Florian completely understood how the black-haired man felt. "Thank you for telling me, Noir..." Florian whispered as he smiled, pulling Noir's tearstained face down to him and kissing him passionately. But as soon as they broke off from the kiss, Noir's tears momentarily stopped.

"...But I don't want to buy my freedom."

Florian answered softly, making Noir's eyes widen so suddenly. "Because... I want to remain yours..." The blonde said. "I want to remain close to you..."

"I want to remain..."

"...As the one who will love you for all eternity." Florian smiled.

"_Baka._" Noir instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, crushing his lips into Florian's below him as Florian did the same. Florian circled his arms around the black-haired man's neck and pulled him tightly, not leaving gaps between their bodies. They just want this moment to last forever. As soon as they broke off from the contact, Florian looked up to his lover dreamily.

"Just as I thought, you're still a kid." Florian giggled, making Noir pout on top of him. "Whatever. If I didn't tell you the truth, then I would have you all to myself!" Noir said in a bratty manner. "Selfish brat." Florian muttered, but smirked as a sudden idea came to him. "This calls for blackmail purposes." Florian snickered as he took the diamond into his hand. "I'll have you do anything as I say."

Noir fumed playfully, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Then I'll hide that stupid diamond somewhere where you can't find it!" Noir countered.

"Fine. Keep the diamond. I can always run away and trust me, I'll _never_ come back!" Florian snapped, not realizing that he had hurt Noir by that statement. But soon realized that it was too late to counter what he had said before. For the first time, Noir looked as if he had just lost all hope and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"It was a joke." Florian said.

No reply.

"Noir..." Florian whined worriedly.

Silence.

"I was just teasing you, okay? I didn't mean it!" Florian snapped as he embraced the man on top of him tightly. "I told you before didn't I? That I will be the one to love you for all eternity?" Florian repeated, "Damn it! I'll even throw the diamond away tomorrow!" Florian finally said, making the thief laugh suddenly.

"Works every time." Noir snickered.

"**_NOIR!_**"

Knock. Knock.

"Florian? Is everything okay in there? Are you having a nightmare?" Noir and Florian exchanged shock looks and realized that they were both still butts naked under the sheets.

_Shit._

"_Laila!_" They gasped in unison.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"_A-Ah! Laila, don't--_" The door slowly swung open and soon, the night was filled with Laila's high-pitched scream that was powerful enough to wake the dead up.

End.


End file.
